Gunjou Rain
Gunjou Rain (群青レイン Gunjō Rein) is the eighth song of the series.Described and named as the eighth work It was featured on the Children Record single and depicted (like the MVs) in the chapter Gunjou Rain, which was inside the CD's booklet. Background : Gunjou Rain tells the story of Marry and her mother, Shion. The latter is reading her daughter a storybook as she has trouble falling asleep until she eventually drowses off. Shion is watching the rain outside and wishes that it could rain forever so it would stop Marry from going outside. While still sleeping, she tells Marry not to get out of the house and look at the world, and that she would not need to "meet their eyes yet". Knowing that there is a world outside that never ends to spin, she knows that Marry would one day make her own experiences and maybe find happiness. : Remembering her own past, she realizes how much she used to hate the world, but had now grown to love every single day. She thinks back of the days where she always waited with her father for her mother to return, although she never did. As Shion dies, she is sorry that she could not tell Marry how much she loved her and that the world is about to open for her. The end of the song shows Marry on another rainy day, reading a diary her mother wrote for her, starting to cry because of the words of her mother, "I love you". Jin's Comment Children Record Booklet : "When it's raining all day, you shouldn't spend it doing nothing at home. In this generation, there are things like TV games and the internet, so there's likely no such thing as free time. However, in the past, naturally there weren't these useful things. Reading books, drawing pictures, talking with family. Compared to this generation, there might have been significantly less enjoyable things. Surely, once the weather becomes nice, you'll want to go out right away. I would definitely do the same. : This song takes place inside of that kind of house, a story about a parent and child that pass the time without going outside. Earnestly waiting for a happiness to visit someday. I'd like this song to be listened to while imagining the very ordinary and small lifestyle of these two."Translation by Sailorenna Mekakucity Records Booklet : “I’m certain that the world you’ll see someday : Will be something far more lovely : Than the world shown in picture books.” : Living every day while holding hope for tomorrow, : At times, becomes a painful and difficult lifestyle. : Even when it isn’t for her own sake, : But for the future of someone dear to her. : “What kind of people will you meet tomorrow? What kinds of things will you experience? : What will you think about?” : This is a song about a mother who dreams of a future for her daughter. : It is a relaxed song. : I hope to convey the feelings of the characters mentioned in the lyrics.Translation by Renna-translations Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) “I can’t sleep,” you wailed, so I read you a storybook, As the raindrops knocked on the roof. When I put in the bookmark, and said I’ll read it again tomorrow, You were already snoozing away. You say you want to go out, but the reason I don’t let you Isn’t because I “hate you” at all. Yes, it’s about convenience - but it pains me in my chest. So I’ve said sorry again and again. There’s a world starting to spin, And I haven’t even told you about it yet. But I tell you “don’t make eye contact” so that someday, You and your eyes can do what you like with the world… I hated yesterday, I hated the world, But I’ve changed, and I’ll love tomorrow. And might you realize love, meet someone, And make a future of your own? On your bed, you happily snooze, And it makes me so happy, I’m on the verge of tears… There’s more stillness in the night. Through the gaps in the trees, Pleasant breezes continue to blow. Will tomorrow be sunny? My chest starts to hurt again. I can’t let you go outside. Making excuses for my sleeplessness, I remember something. A memory from my youth. Always with my father, I waited for my mother to return, Though I’d already waited decades. While I spent my time alone, I fell in love myself, and things got busy for me. And you can love this same world today, With your eyes, and the wonderful things you do… Days come and go, seasons pass, I wipe your tears, and you smile. And for that alone, I want to hold onto you tight. Or so I find myself thinking… And if the future is to come knocking one of these days, I want to send them off with reassurance and a smile. A sudden farewell to the world I’d grown fond of. A frightening farewell, one which leaves you so sad. I couldn’t say I’m sorry. I wanted to say I love you. ...But the world is already opening. As the raindrops knock on the roof, You read that diary of mine. And the tears spilled. And the tears spilled.Translation by vgperson Trivia * It was voted as the #19 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Exclusive Songs Category:Mekakucity Records Category:Songs